How did this happen?
by Emo Girl 15-95
Summary: Fred and Hermione have an affair so what will be the consequences? My first fanfic so not sure what to write here read to find out more.  I don't own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

ch1

Impossible I Hermione Jean Granger did not have these problems I was to intelligent, I thought things through.  
So how was it I was here with in the arms of my husbands brother, how did this start?

Oh right as soon as I realised my faithful loving husband was having it off with Lavender Brown, I mean talk about low standards.

Ok, ok lets start at the beginning shall we.

So me and Ronald Weasley were always expected to marry and so the good Samaritans we are agreed to give it a shot.  
Somehow I managed to fall in love with the moron and he seemed to fall in love with me.

We got married a year ago TODAY actually, happy anniversary to me. So I get home with season tickets to the  
Cannons his favourite quid ditch team and what does he get me… o yeah nothing and what does he get himself? Need I say more.

"Mione, It's not what it looks like," Ron said stunned.

"Really well what is it then Ronald? Did Lavender's clothes just fall off when she tripped?" I was trying extremely hard to control my anger, for now it was working.

"Well, uhhhhhhhhh…you see…" was all that came out of his mouth as she just sat there a smirk plastered on her face.

"Well, aren't you going to tell her Won-Won?" Lavender teased playfully.

"Tell me what!" my fuse was getting shorter every second I had to look at him but he just sat there silently,  
I couldn't take it anymore, the awkward silence that he was supporting I just ran-well actually I apperated out-to the first place I thought of,  
granted maybe it wasn't the best idea.

I appeared in the flat above Weasley Wizard Wheezes (WWW) to be greeted with the sight of Fred Weasley reading a book, I MEAN FRED WEASLEY READING.  
I was to shocked to say anything.

"Hi," he calmly said "Hermione are you alright?" he questioned I saw something in his eyes, worry. My instincts took over and  
I just wanted to hurt Ron as much as he hurt me I was not, I repeat was NOT in control of my actions as I kissed him.

It was a soft quick kiss and once I pulled back I felt so humiliated, I turned to apperate but he grabbed my wrist to stop me.  
I looked into his eyes before he kissed me. It was deep and passionate I responded with as much passion as I could.  
At that moment I was not know-It-All Granger his brother's wife and he wasn't the immature prankster of the Weasley family.  
He lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Now I lay awake in Fred's garish bedroom, it's surprising what you miss in the heat of the moment, it was bright orange with purple curtains and bed sheets. I had the covers pulled right up to my neck not that I had to worry because Fred was already asleep. I got up and moved to search for my clothes which was quite a challenge with only the moonlight. I made my way through to the front room where I sat at the table.

"Accio parchment and quill" I whispered

I wrote two simple words before I disapperated to my childhood home.

_I'm sorry_

F POV

The sun was blazing and shone directly onto my face. Strange I always pull the curtains I thought to myself. As I moved from my bed the memories of the night came flooding back.

Hermione.

I practically sprinted into the front room hoping she would be there to talk. The one thing I notice was the note on the table.

"I'm sorry" I read out loud

"Sorry for what?" My twin asked inquisitively. "Sorry you forgot how to clean up after yourself?" He gestured towards the books I had been reading "Or sorry you forgot how to use a silencing charm?" This he said suggestively and with a quick wink. "Come on I want details." He stared at me extremely impatiently but soon he was staring at an empty space.

I apperated to Ron and Hermione's home praying she hadn't told him anything. I let myself in trying to make sure not to arouse suspicion.

"Hello in there!" I shouted as dramatically as possible at this moment in time.

"Hey, George," Ron said confident he had it right, how was it that he couldn't tell his two brothers apart?

"I'm Fred Ronald," I wasn't in the mood for his stupidity "Is Hermione here?" I asked trying to be nonchalant.

"No she didn't come home last night," Ron replied trying to look worried. He did know as the good brother I am I can tell when he is lying didn't he. "Why'd you wanna know?"

"Well George and I could use her Arithmacy skills for a new potion." There was the telltale pop of apperation from upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

H POV

I smoothed my clothes and took a deep breath before facing Ron again. I walked calmly towards the stairs. When I reached halfway I looked up and two pairs of Weasley eyes meet mine. Shit I thought as I looked from Fred Weasley to Ron.

"Hi," Fred was always first to speak.

"Hi," now this was stupid Ron just kept staring at me oh god did he know. No this is Ron we are talking about he wouldn't know if it had happened right in front of him he couldn't know.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed pulling me into a tight and somewhat possessive embrace. Fred just stared at me, something flashed across his face I think it was hope but what was he hoping for? As soon as I broke free of Ron I turned to Fred.

"So what did we do to deserve your presence?" I inquired.

"I just need a quick word about the shop," he asked a little stunned by the looks of things. I gestured towards my office and we entered in silence. Suddenly he rounded and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Hi," he said in a whisper.

"Hello," I replied formally and he laughed.

"Well?" He asked curiously.

"Well, What?" I really wasn't in the mood for his games especially not after last night.

"Aren't you going to tell me why? Why you slept with me and why you just left the way you did before you ask Hermione." Frustrated he sat in one of the chairs around my desk.

"No, I don't really want to talk about it," I stubbornly replied while he just glared.

"Don't you think I have a right to know? I mean it was me you came to not Harry or Ginny, so just why?"

"Fine," I caved, I couldn't make him mad it wouldn't be fair, "I came home me and Ron had a fight, I left and came to you . I really do not know why you it was just a spure of the moment thing. Happy now?"

"No, because you aren't telling me everything are you?" damn I hated his perceptiveness.

"Look you asked, you may not like it but that is the answer. Now if you would excuse me I have to deal with my husband." I replied in a tone that let him know the discussion was over.

"This isn't over," he teased before disappearing to WWW.

I opened the door to see Ron sat at the dining room table. He looked like he meant business.

"What did Fred want?" he asked calmly.

"Just what he said. He wanted my opinion on something at the shop."

"Are you sure about that?" He requested with a slight edge to his voice.

"Yes" he was starting to irritate me now. He plays away from home and now I get the third degree ha. Unlikely.

"Where's Lavender?" I inquired coolly.

"Oh um…She um went home of course," he eventually answered, I smirked.

"Was this before or after you had a 'good time'"

"Look it was a mistake I mean come on why would I choose Lavender over you?" damn it how good he always render me speechless.

"I…I guess she is um" crap now I was the stuttering idiot. He sauntered towards he and kissed me before I could object. There was a pop signalling someone's apperation.


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

"Ahem" Came the small voice of Ginny Weasley. I launched myself on her without a second thought pushing her to the floor. "Nice to see you to Hermione, but would you mind if I could breath please."

"Oh sorry Gin," I replied sheepishly.

"That's fine nice to feel so loved," she giggled "Anyway you better be at the Burrow tonight. Mum's throwing me and Harry a party."

"He finally proposed that's great Gin!" I enthused hugging her tightly. She squealed.

I'm going to be Mrs the-boy-who-lived!" She practically screamed"So you'll be there right?"

"When have I ever let you down,"

"Constantly,"

"Fine when have I let Harry down," a said quickly "Wait I have never let you down." I thought quickly

But Ginny had already gone.

"Damn her" I muttered to myself looking at the spot she was stood in just moments ago laughing softly. Ron had managed to slip out and was nowhere to be seen in the house. Prick I thought to myself before heading for a long soak in the bath.

Almost an hour later I emerged. Once respectable I decided to try be a muggle for the afternoon. I made myself a some lunch and put on the TV not allowing the programmes to sink in.

Ron came home half an hour before we needed to leave for the Burrow.

"Hey sorry I disappeared earlier," He rushed through the statement.

"That's fine," I mumbled "By the way we're going to the Burrow at six." He just nodded and sat on the opposite end of the settee.

"I'm going to get ready" I clamed before storming upstairs.

FPOV

I was ambushed as soon as I returned to WWW.

"Oi, did you think you would get out of it that easily?" George looked annoyed and amused at the same time "Are you going to make me beg I won't you know," he paused and got down on his knees "PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME" I won't tell anyone!" He shouted dramatically.

"Sorry Gred my lips are sealed one this one,"

"But why?" He whined sounding like an impatient child. Suddenly his head shot up "Who's girl was it this time?" He asked agitated.

"Hey you make it sound that I ONLY sleep with other guy's girlfriends, I mean there was only Cho and Alicia but Oliver got over that quite quickly didn't he,"

"Still who?" He looked inquisitively "Oh come on you have never kept a secret from me, why break the habit of a lifetime right?"

"Promise you won't hate me," I said simply.

"Come on you're my twin how could I hate you. Now who?"

"Hermione" I mumbled so he could hardly hear me.

"Hermione!" He shouted his smirk replaced with a glare and several people looked around to see what was happening.

"Say it louder I don't think Ron heard you," irritated I replied dragging him into the flat before he could say another word.

"You slept with your brother's wife, are you a complete idiot? Well obviously you are. Why Fred why?"

I just stood there taking in his reaction.

"Oh God you still love her don't you?" I gave a slight nod "Jesus you moron didn't you think about Ron."

"Shut up George! Ok I made a mistake but Hermione's not going to say anything, I won't and you have to promise you won't either." He looked confused. "Please George," I begged.

"If Ron finds out I didn't know anything right." He said reluctantly.

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

H POV

The Burrow was filled to the brim with guests just the way Molly Weasley liked it, all her children were home with their better halves and most of the Order. We were the second to arrive trying to look like a happy couple. We apparated just outside the Burrow and walked hand in hand towards the house that had become like a second home to me. As soon as we entered we were ambushed Charlie Weasley grabbed me into a massive bear hug while Mrs Weasley suffocated Ron.

"Hey, Mies" Charlie said spinning me round while using his extremely annoying nickname.

"Charlie, put me down" I called as I struggled to get free. Finally he threw me into the room into the surprised arms of Harry.

"Oh, hey Mione," Harry hugged me slightly confused as to why I was just thrown at him.

"Hey, Harry," I looked behind me to see a jealous looking Ron talking sternly with Charlie.

"Oh Hermione dear would you help me lay the table we can't all fit in here so we will be outside," Mrs Weasley said in a tone that was not to be messed with.

"Of course Mrs Weasley," Mrs Weasley looked at me sternly "I mean Molly." I corrected quickly.

"Can we have your attention," Harry said quietly "Excuse me," He piped again.

"Guys SHUT UP!" Ginny shouted shocking everyone into submission "Harry wants to say something." She added sweetly.

"Uh, right well Ginny and I would like to announce," Harry started timidly.

"We're engaged!" Ginny finished helpfully with a Cheshire cat grin plastered on her face. Six red heads stood up looking at Harry as he moved to stand behind his fiancée.

"That's amazing Gin we're so happy for you!" Bill exclaimed throwing his arms around his little sister. Her other brothers followed suite clapping Harry on the back all except Ron who stood in complete shock as to his brothers reaction.

"Ron," I hissed he glared at me. I gestured towards an anxious looking Harry and Ginny who was getting more angry by the second.

"Congratulations," He mumbled and awkwardly hugged them both before sitting back next to me. Within a second Mrs Weasley was out of her seat and was talking wedding plans with Fleur only seconds away with a sleeping Victoire in her arms. Ron stalked away as soon as he could. I felt the feeling of being watched intensify a feeling I'd had all night. I decided to meet their stare.

Big mistake.

His blue eyes looked with mine and it was like I saw the true Fred. Not the prankster the man, Fred who had a heart, Fred who cared what people really thought. I wanted him to take me then and there.

FPOV

She had determinedly not looked at me or spoken to me all night but I couldn't look away. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and I didn't't want to miss any move she made. She finally looked up at me. I knew I was defenceless to her gaze. I knew my shields were down and if she wanted she could break me in a split second.

I reluctantly broke eye contact and slipped away in the opposite direction to Ron begging her to follow.

I sat by the lake for five minutes before I heard footsteps behind me. I turned slightly to see the outline of a young brunette witch .

"I knew you'd come," I said with a smug smile on my face. She had stopped a few feet from me. I stood up and closed the distance. It was strange but since our night together she seemed to become more innocent. She wore a look of confusion as I approached her. I put my hand on her waist and pulled her close.

"We shouldn't do this," She whispered looking deep into my eyes.

"Tell me you don't want to and I'll stop," I replied silently willing her not to. She just looked at me as I slowly moved my head closer to hers. I pressed my lips softly against her jaw giving her a chance to change her mind before I lost all decency. She moaned and as if commanded I kissed her, softly at first then it slowly became more passionate as we both tried to dominate the other.


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

FPOV

"We should head back," I said finally breaking the kiss.

"I suppose so but shouldn't we talk about…well this." She looked nervously at me.

"Typical woman," I teased.

"Well, I mean I am your brother's wife."

"Ok, Mione I don't want this to stop but it's your choice. I mean not that I want to hurt Ron or anything I just. God I don't know I should wear a badge saying 'World's Worst Brother' for even hoping this will continue but I need to feel like I didn't lose my chance you know," What are you doing my brain was screaming but words kept coming out of my mouth and I couldn't stop them. I looked at her hopefully.

"I need time to think," with that she walked away. My heart dropped.

What the hell am I doing falling for my younger brother's wife I am an idiot.

HPOV

What the hell am I doing falling for my husband's brother I'm meant to be the smartest witch of my age.

"Hermione," George stepped out in front of me blocking my path. "What are you playing at? Your going to break them both and you know it. What is it one Weasley not enough for you?"

"I'm sorry George I have no idea what you are talking about," I stalked past him into the Burrow where everyone was sat watching Victoire with interest. I perched on Ron's lap as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Fred entered and stood in the doorway.

"Why don't we get outta here?" Ron asked his breath smelt faintly of fire whiskey. I looked at Fred my heart began to ache but I nodded and we said our goodbyes before apparating home.

Once we arrived home he asked the one thing I didn't want to answer.

"Where did you go with Fred?"

"We just went for a walk, enjoy the piece and quiet," I replied avoiding eye contact.

"If you say so," He look at me judgementally.

"Just because you can't keep it in your trousers doesn't mean the rest of us can't!" I snapped. "I'm going to bed. Maybe you should sleep down here tonight." Ok I know it was a big lie and I felt awful, was I really thinking of cheating on my husband with his own brother. I was turning into a hypocrite but once he looks at me with those eyes, he makes me feel like I'm the prize he's won. I haven't felt this way since my honeymoon and I have seen the real him and I don't want to lose him. I guess that is my decision but how can I agree to this I'm an awful person. I fell asleep to thoughts of me and Fred but also what George had said was swimming in my mind.

"Your going to break them both" was he right could I hurt them both. I am so selfish.


	7. Chapter 7

CH7

HPOV

I didn't sleep well that night, dreams of Ron and Fred haunted me throughout my sleep. I dressed quickly before apparating to work. I wasn't meant to be working this early but I needed to get my mind off everything. Once at the ministry I tried to busy myself with my work for the week. Unfortunately it wasn't enough, I finished all my work before my lunch break feeling a sense of accomplishment.

"Um, Mrs Weasley?" A shy looking man asked. He must be knew I thought plastering a smile on my face.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I ask politely.

"Well these were left at the front desk," He squeaked, placing a large bouquet of white lilies in the centre on my desk.

I smiled to myself Ron must have finally remembered how much I love white lilies.

"Thank you." I smiled widely at the young man in front of me. I took out the card still smiling to myself.

_My Dearest Mione,_

_Yours forever,_

_Fred Weasley_

I almost dropped the card in surprise, I read over it a dozen time. I turned to the flowers. Why was he doing this to me? If he really cared he would stay away. Now he's just making trouble. After throwing the flowers and card in the bin I grabbed my jacket and stormed out of the ministry.

As soon as I got to Diagon Alley I had no idea what I was going to do. Should I confront him or would that just cause more problems, I couldn't let him think it was alright to send me flowers, I couldn't let him think any of this was ok. I made my decision and I wasn't going to change it.

FPOV

It was a extremely busy morning at the shop. George and Verity were busy on the tills serving the ever growing line of customers while I gave people tips on what would be good pranks to pull. Suddenly everything went quiet like the calm before the storm. The door was almost pushed of its hinge as an angry looking witch stepped in. Her hair was flying all around her like in those muggle films.

"FREDRICK WEASLEY!" the young witch yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Just then I realised it was Granger or I should say Weasley.

"Um...Hermione why don't we take this up stairs," I asked calmly. She stormed past me towards the back of the shop, and past a very shocked looking George.

"What are you doing?" George whispered desperately.

"You know George I have absolutely no idea," I replied as I followed Hermione from a safe distance.


	8. Chapter 8

CH8

"Are you completely insane?" She asked angrily.

"Maybe, depends what you are talking about?" I responded trying to hide the smirk playing on my lips.

"Why the hell would you send me flowers to my work?"

"I'm sorry should I have sent them to your house?"

"Fred Weasley you know what I mean anyone could have seen them, why did you send them?"

"I just thought you might need something to brighten your day is all." My smirk had escaped and she gave me a deadly look.

"What if Ron had been there?"

"Was he?"

"No but…"

"No but nothing Hermione no harm done. Come on relax,"

"RELAX HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO RELAX?"

"I can think of a few ways," I replied slowly moving towards her trying not to make any sudden movements in fear of my life. She watched me closely scrutinizing my every move. Once I was stood in front of her I looked into her chocolate eyes.

"I really don't understand you Fred Weasley," She whispered so quietly I almost missed it.

"Don't worry even George struggles at times," I replied just a quietly before kissing her.

HPOV

I held my breath as he moved towards me, his eyes never left me. Once he stopped he looked into my eyes.

"I really don't understand you Fred Weasley," I mumbled.

"Don't worry even George struggles at times," He replied I hadn't even realised he had heard me. He kissed me while I tried to process everything. He was the only man I knew who could control me so completely but make me feel completely in control. He broke the kiss.

"So why did you come here?" He asked jokingly.

"I have absolutely no idea," I replied staring at him taking in his perfect features. His sparkling sea blue eyes, his straight nose, his high cheekbones and finally his perfect lips. I rested my hand on his cheek while I gazed at him in complete bliss. What am I doing? I thought I can't be here what about Ron, but another voice was saying For crying out loud Granger when was the last time you did anything for yourself.

"I should go," Came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Ok," Was his only reply. He looked at me expectantly waiting. One kiss couldn't hurt could it. I reached up putting my hands on his shoulders to steady myself and kissed him quickly before going towards the fireplace to floo home.

"You think you can stay away but you can't,"

"Do you really think my self control is that bad?" I questioned smirking at him. He again moved closer.

"Yes." He whispered in a husky voice inches from my ear. I shivered as I felt his hot breath on my ear. I stepped back into the fireplace and flooed home, leaving Fred with a satisfied smirk on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

CH9

"Hermione have you seen my keys?" Ron called to me. It had been a week since the incident with Fred.

"No Ronald, where did you leave them?" I questioned back.

"Well, if I knew that I wouldn't be asking would I?" He growled.

"Don't take that tone with me Ronald. If you can't find them they are probably in your pocket," I said staring him straight in the eye as he pulled them out of his pocket.

"Oh, thanks Mione," He said pecking her on the check. Sighing I moved to the arm chair as he disappeared to meet Harry for the Quidditch match, I had decided to give him the tickets as a peace offering, of course he excepted without hesitation.

"Have fun," I said blandly to the empty space he once inhabited. After a good ten minutes of not knowing what to do I decided to get on with some house work. I never liked tidying using magic so started the muggle way which Ron never understood.

"It will take five minutes to use magic. You are a witch right?" he would always say. But that was the problem it was too quick and she needed time to think and time to relax. Whenever I was alone my mind drifted towards Fred and how special he made me feel, I would imagine what it would be like if he was my husband not Ron and how our life would be. I was busy dusting that I didn't notice the pop the signified someone's apparation over the noise. I was singing to myself and dancing slightly.

"You know there should be rules against dancing like that," A voice came from behind me making me jump.

"That bad huh?" I asked turning around to face Fred.

"I have never seen talent like that," He said sarcastically moving slowly towards me.

"What do you want Fred?" I queried moving away from him.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok, I haven't seen you since last week." He looked me in the eye, "I missed you," He stated solemnly. I started to put the duster away and turning my back on him. Before starting on cleaning the kitchen.

Fred sat at the dining table for half an hour while I cleaned the kitchen with his feet on the table.

"You can't ignore me forever," He said cheerily.

"Of course I can," I muttered back.

"What was that?"

"I said of course…oh damn you, you Weasley."

"Stating the obvious there Granger."

"And your getting something so simple wrong," I glared at him.

"Excuse me?" He questioned.

"My name is Weasley now, remember I am your sister-in-law."

"Oh right…well do you know your far to good for my brother?" He asked softly.

"That's enough I married Ron for better AND for worse. I am not going to ruin my marriage. Now Fred please leave." I said sternly.

"If you insist," He replied kissing my cheek softly before disapparating. I felt like I needed to sit down and a large glass of fire whisky.


	10. Chapter 10

_CH 10_

_I woke up on the sofa._

"_Crap," I muttered to myself, "Now he's even invaded my dreams," I pouted at the thought but I couldn't get the thought of Fred out of my mind. The feeling of his soft lips, the way he treated me like I was the best thing since sliced bread. God he's making me crazy. I checked the time, luckily Ron wouldn't be back for another two hours so I could get on with the housework. After the house was clean I decided to start on dinner, I had spent an hour cleaning trying to make everything perfect. I had decided tonight I would fix my marriage. While the food was cooking, nothing romantic, I went and slipped into something Ron may appreciate more. I adjusted the short black silk dress that I had only worn once before loving the smoothness on my skin. I went back to check on the meal and decorate the table. I put a red tablecloth over the table, black fabric mats and a candle in the centre._

"_This better work," I muttered to myself._

_F POV_

_After the Quidditch match me, George, Harry and Ron went down the Leakey Cauldron._

"_Shouldn't you be getting back to your wife Ron?" I asked curiously thinking of Hermione alone in their house._

"_Nah, she won't care," he mumbled, "Four firewhiskys please," he indicated to the barmaid. _

_A few hours later and dozens of shots Ron could barely stand._

"_Anyone for another round," he slurred drunkenly, he stood up before promptly falling back to the floor._

"_No thanks Ron but maybe you should be getting home," I stated calmly looking from George and Harry for help, however, George found the situation highly amusing and Harry had already passed out._

"_What do we do?" I hissed at George._

"_You take Ron I'll take Harry, god he'll need some help when Ginny's through with him," George said, George and I had more experience with firewhisky and were able to hold it better but even we struggled to stand. I heaved Ron up by his arm and George picked up Harry slinging him over his shoulder._

"_Fred, George you have twins!" a drunken Ron exclaimed cheerfully._

"_Yes Ron," I mumbled glumly. I apparated us back to Ron's house while he shouted random drunken things in my ear. As I opened the gate I felt a heavy weight on my shoulder and the sound of snoring._

"_Kill me now," I mumbled before lifting Ron over my shoulder. Not bothering to find his keys I murmured, "Alohomora," and the door clicked softly. I stepped in and got a sharp prod in my side._

_H POV_

_I had waited for over an hour and he didn't come home. I paced the living room waiting for his arrival. I watched the hours tick by starting to get worried but knowing if anything had happened she would know by now. I had fallen into a light sleep when I heard a soft click. I jumped up grabbing my wand and walked quickly to the front door just as it opened._

"_Ow, shit Mione," I heard Fred's voice complain._

"_Fred, what are you doing here?" I asked but he walked straight past me a dumped something very heavy on the settee. It rolled over and snored loudly._

"_Special delivery," he said cheerfully, "I'd send it back if I were you awfully annoying," he joked._

"_Believe me I would if I could," I grumbled turning on the light, Ron was a pitiful sight, his hair was a mess, he was on his stomach with his mouth hanging open snoring loudly, he smelt strongly of firewhisky. I glared at Fred._

"_Do I even need to ask where you were?"_

"_Probably but it wasn't my idea it was Ron," Fred was trying to get himself out of trouble but not thinking what I would do to Ron. He started looking me up and down, I was still in my little black dress and his eyes were devouring me._

"_You look beautiful," he said softly._

"_Thank you," I replied just as softly a smile playing on my lips. Suddenly Fred turned to leave._

"_Where are you going?" I asked quickly. He turned around looking smug._

"_I said that you would come to me," he said but the smug look disappeared and he sounded solemn_


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

I woke up early the next morning. Remembering the past days events I stomped downstairs and into the living room where I saw Ron still asleep contentedly on the settee. Feeling really cruel and pissed at him I found a spider in the corner of the room and placed it on his chest. I pointed my wand at him.

"Aguamenti," I whispered and a jet of cold water sprayed from my wand over Ron who jumped up quickly searching for the culprit.

"Hermione what the bloody hell are you doing!" he shouted wiping himself down. The spider crawled down his arm. "AHHHHHHHH!" the scream mirrored that of a small girls perfectly as he danced around shaking his arm trying to rid himself of the spider. I sneaked into the kitchen after drying the settee laughing to myself. An snow white owl tapped on the widow loudly but the sound was muffled by Ron's frantic scream. It flew in and perched on one of the chairs.

"Hello Hedwig," I said soothingly untying the letter and a small package from her leg. Obviously it was from Harry.

"Hey Hermione,

I presume Ron's still asleep. Sorry about last night, thought he might need this. Oh and Ginny's asking if you want to come to dinner next Saturday, send your reply back with Hedwig.

Love

Harry xxx."

Ron who had stooped screaming came into the kitchen sporting a look that could kill.

"Harry sent this," I said tossing the small bottle of hang over potion at him, "Although I think you deserve all you get," I muttered coldly before writing a reply accepting Harry's offer for dinner. Ron peered over my shoulder irritatingly.

"Why didn't you ask me before replying?" he asked sounding slightly upset.

"Did you ask me before going out drinking all night last night?" I asked in an accusing tone, that shut him up I smiled to myself.

I was sat at my desk doing a huge pile of paperwork when a pair of emerald eyes peered over the top.

"Harry," I chuckled.

"Hey Mione," he replied hugging me.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked brightly.

"Ron didn't seem himself yesterday," Harry said bluntly.

"So you decided to see what's going on,"

"Yeah, I mean you guys were doing great but the past week or so you haven't been near each other, so is there anything wrong?"

"No,"

"Hermione, we've know each other since we were eleven I know when there is something wrong…"

"Then why did you ask?" I interrupted.

"Well it might sound rude if I said something's wrong what is it but what is it?" he whined.

"Nothing just work and you know how we fight all the time you know it takes its toll," I ended the conversation by sticking my head back in my work until he left, which he did once he realised I was not in the mood for discussing my marriage. At five o'clock I had finished work but had no intention of going home. I wrote to Ron telling him I was working late and apparated to Diagon Alley. He was right I would go to him.


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12

The shops were starting to close wizards and witches were emptying the shops a filling the streets considering that it was almost Christmas. I pushed my way through the crowds to the big vibrant shop where a certain red head lived. I opened the door ringing a small bell.

"Sorry we're closed," an exasperated voice called.

"Pity I wanted something and I just couldn't wait," I called back, Fred appeared from the back looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Well Mrs Weasley what is it you wanted?" he asked his eyes burning holes in her.

"You," I whispered back walking slowly towards him.

F POV

George had left early to spend time with Katie and I was left clearing up the shop. It had become like this a lot since he and Katie got a place together. I heard the bell ring.

"Sorry we're closed'" I called tried from the busy day.

"Pity I wanted something and it just couldn't wait," a small voice called back, I came out and saw Hermione looking at me expectantly.

"Well Mrs Weasley what is it you wanted?" I asked my hope rising.

"You," she whispered moving so slowly I only realised when she was stood almost under my nose. I smiled down at her as she took my hand leading me upstairs, I complied obediently but stopped as soon as we entered the flat.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Lets talk,"

"Talk?"

"Yeah,"

"But we never talk Fred not even at the Burrow,"

"Well lets change that shall we,"

"Ok," we sat in silence for a while.

"So, why did you decide to come and not go home to ickle Ronnikins?" I said finally breaking the silence.

"Please don't bring my marriage into this Fred," she retorted sternly.

"Ah, but the problem is you already have,"

"What?"

"Well by being here, especially with what your planning, you have brought your marriage into this,"

"Fine, me and Ron don't work ok is that what you want to hear,"

"No, what I want to hear is that I'm so irresistible that you can't stay away," I smirked down at her. She got up on her knees and moved closer to me placing her hands on my shoulders for support.

"You are the most irresistible wizard I know," she whispered before kissing me. I decided that we had talked enough and took her the familiar path to my room.

"Goodbye," she said for the millionth time kissing me sweetly.

"Goodbye," I laughed back not loosening the grip my arms had around her waist.

"Fred I have to go its almost nine, Ron'll be wondering where I am," Hermione said sternly but smiling at me.

"Fine," I kissed her one last time before letting her go. Once she left I shuffled back to my bed and collapsed falling asleep in complete bliss.


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13

H POV

I arrived home seconds later feeling giddy until I saw Ron, he was sat in an armchair throwing a ball against the wall.

"Hey," I said cheerfully.

"Hi," his tone was bored and annoyed, "Where were you?"

"I told you I had to work late,"

"You always finish early," he mumbled.

"Well sorry Ron but something came up and I had to work late, next time I'll come rushing home just to make you happy," I spat, "I'm tired good night Ronald," I said as I trudged upstairs. I was just slipping into a peaceful sleep when I heard something smash.

"Ronald what the hell are you doing?" I shouted outraged.

"It was an accident," he mumbled a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Reparo," I pointed my wand at one of my favourite vases, typically it was one Ron didn't like. He was trying to bait me but instead I just ignored him falling straight back to sleep just not ass happy as I had been minutes previously.

I dreamt once more of Fred, he was kind and sweet, he would listen to everything said or unsaid. He was passionate in everything he did, he was loyal, all these reasons contributed to why I wanted him why I needed him. He was so real. The Fred before shifted into Ron, yes Ron was kind and sweet but he never listened. He gave up when things became too hard, even after fighting a war, he was loyal as well. I found my dream-self making a list of pros and cons as the men shifted back and forth.

I woke up knowing in my heart what I needed to do but feeling so guilty about it. How did I get into this mess? I turned and saw Ron lying there sound asleep not knowing what was happening, well he was never too bright, but this made me feel slightly guilty. Grabbing my dressing gown I ran downstairs trying to figure out what I'd say to Ron, I mean I can't just say 'Ron I don't love I'm leaving you for Fred' that would be heartless but could I stay in this dead end marriage for much longer, well it isn't a marriage hasn't been since before I found out about Lavender. I heard a sound on the stairs and walked out to the hallway.

"Ron we need to talk," I said upon seeing my husbands face.

"Sorry Mione I'm late," he disapparated with a pop just as he finished his sentence. I screamed in frustration. He was such a dick. I decided to send him an owl, I found pig who had started to calm down nowadays,

Ron,

You can run and hide all you like but we will TALK, no arguments.

See you later

Hermione xxx

"Take this to Ron…and give him a bite for me will you," I told the owl. I decided I needed to talk to someone. I got dressed and stepped into the fireplace.


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14

I stepped out the other end.

"Ginny!" I called, the young witch hopped into the room her hair flying behind her.

"Hey Mione, what's up?" she asked hugging me tightly.

"I needed to talk," I said bluntly.

"About…" Ginny coaxed. I flopped into a nearby chair.

"My marriage is over," I told her miserably, she sat down mouth hanging open.

"What? Why?" I started to explain leaving Fred as just a man not wanting to hear what Ginny would say about it. She listened intently letting everything sink in.

"Can't you give him another chance?" she asked once I'd finished.

"No Gin, I just don't see a future for us," I said exasperated.

"Come on Mione your going through a rough patch but you can't just give up, I'm sure you'll feel better once you and Ron have a kid," I almost choked on air.

"What makes you think we're having any kids?"

"Well it might make things better," she said innocently.

"No Gin it will probably make it worse, and then I will be dragging a child through it!" I threw back.

"Calm down Mione, its just I don't want to lose you," Ginny sobbed.

"What? Lose me how would you lose me? We've been friends for so long,"

"Yeah but you won't be my sister and I'm Ron's sister I need to stick by him,"

"I understand but I can't keep this up because you want me to,"

"Just wait until after my wedding please? I don't want things to be awkward,"

"Fine," Ginny always managed to leave me feeling defeated I didn't know how Harry coped.

"I've gotta go, I'll see you Saturday," I said hugging her quickly and flooing home.

I wasn't home long but I couldn't let Ginny know where I was really going.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes," I said almost as soon as I got home.

I stepped out hearing shouting.

"No we're out of Skieving Snack-boxes,"

"Be careful with the pygmy puffs!" I laughed to myself walking down to the shop. There were children running back and froth, parents trying to explain what they were looking for and Fred, George and Verity were running around frantically trying to keep things in order. Fred saw me as I came down and smiled broadly at me.

"Hermione!" he shouted gleefully, bounding over to me knocking children to the floor as he did. George looked over with a deathly glare. "Hey," Fred said as quietly as possibly but still having to shout.

"Can we talk!" I shouted back, he took my hand and lead me upstairs, I had a sense of obvious de ja vu.

"Wow two visits in a matter of days, I'm touched," he smirked.

"Fred we have to…" I started seriously.

"No," he interrupted bluntly.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!" I argued.

"Something along the lines of 'we have to end it' and 'I want to give my marriage another chance', am I close,"

"Yes," I grumbled, "But I really do want my marriage to work,"

"No you don't,"

"What?"

"Its interesting when you visit your beloved sister and hear her talking to your brother's wife about getting a divorce isn't it," his smirk grew ten times.

"You heard,"

"Everything. And now I know that isn't what you want I'm going to fight for us," he finished and turned away storming back to the shop in the way only a Weasley twin could.

"Arse," I muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

CH 15

F POV

I walked back to the shop a smug smile on my face.

"Where the hell did you go?" a very flustered Verity asked trying to keep up with the endless customers.

"Sorry emergency, I'm back now though," Verity growled she always did prefer George. I skipped over to my twin still grinning.

"What now?" he asked sounding both annoyed and amused.

"Nothing just wanted to see what you were doing, so what ya doing?"

"Tap dancing," George replied blandly.

"George," I moaned.

"What now?" he asked uninterested.

"I think I'm in love!" I sang and started dancing round the shop knocking things and people over.

"Fred! Fred!" George shouted, "Fred, stop that this instant!"

"Ok mum," I pouted.

"Don't you have some work to get back to?" George asked resuming his previous task of stocking more love potion.

"Fine, spoil sport," I muttered under my breath before going to ask customers politely if they were actually going to buy something or just mess up their stock.

H POV

I decided men are insensitive, annoying and egotistical. I hate them, I could quite happily live without them but then again who would I nag at. I fell into the big armchair and accioed a big book to read and help me relax. It was seven when I heard a pop signalling my husband's return home.

"Hey Mione," he kissed my forehead causing me to shudder.

"Hey Ron," I noticed he had a plaster on his finger making me smile.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked timidly.

"Oh, yes that," I stuttered.

"So is it important?" his voice seemed happier now.

"Yes it is," his face fell, "Ron do you think we have a future?"

"Um…what do you mean?" that gave me my answer.

"It isn't difficult Ronald, do you think we'll grow old together?" I rephrased my question. He had to think.

"Yes," he answered cautiously. I smiled.

"That's all I needed to hear," I walked to our bedroom and pulled out our wedding album. I watched the happy people dancing around the page, the next picture was me and Ron our first dance. He looked terrified and I had a fake smile plastered on my face. I watched me doing the box step with my husband trying to think why we even got married, I know everyone expected us to but what was the point if we wouldn't be happy?

"Hermione?" Ron asked tentatively from the doorway.

"Yes?"

"What's for dinner?" I looked up sharply.

"Can't you make something yourself?" I asked sternly.

"Ok ok calm down," it was going to be a long wait for Ginny's wedding.


	16. Chapter 16

CH 16

"Ginny slow down!" I called after my sister-in-law as she dragged me into the hundredth dress shop.

"Oh come on Hermione we've got three more shops to look in before we go home!" Ginny sounded annoyed at my complaint.

"Fine but if I don't sit down soon my feet will literally drop off,"

"Fine fine you can sit down once we're in the next shop, happy?"

"Yes," I perked up as we entered the run down shop. The dresses were pressed firmly together on the old railings which looked about ready to break.

"You look over there let me know if you find anything," Ginny commanded sharply. I sighed moving to one side of the shop. Most the dresses were plain and old fashioned not something Ginny would wear. I continued to search when I found a dress squashed near the back behind another dress. I was long and flowing, an elegant halter neck held it up and there was some beading stitched decoratively along it.

"Ginny!" I called, she appeared instantaneously.

"Oh my Merlin, it's beautiful," she gasped.

"Well go try it on," I pushed her to the dressing room. I fell into the chair near the room while waiting for Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" a nasal voice snarled.

"Ginny's trying on a dress," I turned seeing Lavender standing watching me. "What are you doing here?" I asked back.

"I work here," she mumbled incoherently.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you," I said rudely.

"I work here," she said slightly louder.

"Wow you finally found a job," I spat sarcastically. Then Ginny emerged looking completely radiant.

"I think I'm in love!" she exclaimed.

"Isn't that why you're getting married," I joked.

"Oh shut up. This is the one, how much?" she turned to Lavender.

"Too much for you," she turned nose in the air.

"No, I don't think so Harry said cost didn't matter, so how much?" Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously.

"See that was painless," Ginny said nonchalantly hanging her dress up.

"Tell that to my feet," I mumbled thinking about my encounter with Lavender. It killed me to say it but I couldn't forgive her and I doubt that matters but Ron and Fred are brothers, I can't break that everyone would hate me for it.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked waving a hand franticly in my face.

"Huh, sorry Gin what were you saying,"

"When are we going to find your dress?" she huffed.

"Oh, Gin maybe a couple of months to give me time to recover," she laughed at my pain.

"Come on Mione pain is beauty,"

"That's when I'm wearing ridiculous heels not walking around hundreds of shops thanks,"

"Well I have something that will cheer you up," she announced skipping into the kitchen, she arrived back with a large bottle of red wine and two glasses.

"At last we're on the same page," I smiled taking the offered glass.


	17. Chapter 17

CH 17

Unfortunately the wine didn't last long but on the other hand Harry was known to have a healthy (or unhealthy) supply of Firewhisky, so another couple of hours later and at least three bottles of Firewhisky before I lost count we were giggling merrily. By the time Harry had arrived back Ginny had passed out on the settee and I was pulling myself to apparate.

"Hey Mione," Harry greeted smiling at me.

"Hi Harry, I go to got," I laughed.

"Hermione why don't you stay here tonight?" Harry asked looking concerned.

"No," I shook my head making me dizzy.

"Ok, just tell me did you drink all my Firewhisky,"

"Probably," I mumbled before apparating away.

I stumbled trying to get my bearings.

"Um, Hermione," A voice from behind me said curiously.

"Hi, Gred or is it Forge," I laughed happily.

"Are you drunk," the blurred figure of the Weasley twin asked amused.

"Maybe just a little," I moved towards him falling into his arms.

"Well then what are you doing here?" he smirked.

"I think you know," I replied trying to sound seductive.

"Umm I don't think that's a good idea,"

"Why not?" I leaned up to kiss him.

I woke up feeling very uncomfortable with a terrible headache. I looked around recognising Fred's room.

"Morning sleepy head," Fred's figure from the doorway yelled. I groaned and noticed I wasn't in my own clothes.

"We didn't…?"

"No no you passed out, I thought you may be more comfortable in that," he walked towards me handing me a cup of tea. "Oh and I thought you might like this," he retrieved a small vial with a red liquid inside.

"Thank," I mumbled downing the hang over potion. "I must remember that me and alcohol don't get on well," Fred laughed sitting on the bed next to me.

"So do you actually know how you got so drunk?" he asked his eyes sparkled happily.

"I was with Ginny," I replied as the potion took affect.

"You better drink that before it gets cold. I'm going to have a shower, care to join me?" he asked suggestively. I hit him with the nearest pillow as he left.

FPOV

I chuckled to myself as I walked to the bathroom.

"Hey Fred!" the voice of my younger brother called.

"Oh, hey Ron, what are you doing here?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Hermione didn't come home last night, I was wondering if you saw her?" his eyes flicked to my bedroom door as it opened.

"Oh hi Ron."


	18. Chapter 18

CH 18

"Oh, hi Ron," I had never seen my brother's face so red.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he spat, she looked at me nervously.

"I found her in the street, she was passed out so I just brought her up. Sorry I should have owled you," I said being the knight in shining armour.

"Yes you should have," he growled. Luckily Hermione had borrowed my dressing gown before she left the room, it was massive on her and she looked so cute, it came down nearly hitting the floor and her hands were completely covered so Ron couldn't tell she was wearing my shirt. I smiled slightly. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked Hermione.

"I'll meet you there," she promised.

"How long?"

"Half an hour," her eyes meet mine for a brief moment, Ron didn't notice.

"Ok," he walked up to her and kissed her possessively. I almost laughed knowing that this was all for my sake. Ron walked slowly towards the fireplace before flooing home.

"Sorry about that," Hermione mumbled nervously.

"Yeah well next time you get drunk just stay put," I joked smiling.

"How about I just never get drunk again,"

"That could work," she walked towards me and wrapped her arms round my waist.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what, saving you arse," I smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah that, so how can I repay you?" she looked into my eyes speaking suggestively.

"How about a shower," I replied winking before pulling her towards the bathroom.

HPOV  
"Fred I'm going now whether you like it or not so give me my shoe," I said angrily trying to grab it but he held it high.

"Are you sure you want to go?" he asked suppressing laughter as I jumped for my shoe.

"If you keep annoying me I won't come back," I threatened. He dropped the shoe before pulling me into a searing kiss.

"You won't come back, huh?"

"I'll think about it," I smiled, "Bye," I kissed him quickly before apparating home.

"Ron, I'm back," I called. I walked into the front room and slouched in the armchair. "It's nice to see you too, dear," I mumbled.

"You're sleeping with Fred aren't you?"


	19. Chapter 19

CH 19

"You're sleeping with Fred aren't you?"

* * *

Time seemed to stand still, it seemed like hours before I answered.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked back.

"Maybe that I'm being ridiculous and you still love me," he looked up hopefully.

"Ok, your being ridiculous and I still love you," she repeated.

"You always thought I was so gullible," he spat.

"Ron, you asked me something and got the answer you want. Is there anything else?"

"So you are?"

"Yes," I was surprised at how calm he was.

"I forgive you,"

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I forgive you, Mione. I think we can work through it. I mean you forgave me," his eyes looked almost hopeful.

"Ron, I think the only reason we can forgive each other is because we aren't in love,"

"What do you mean? Of course we love each other we're married," he sounded confused.

"Marriage doesn't make love Ron," I tried to be as calm as I could.

"Well, we can fix it can't we?"

"I don't think so," I paused, "Ron, you know I love you but as a friend and I'm sure you feel the same way."

"Please Hermione, give this one more chance," Ron pleaded but his heart didn't seem into it.

"Why Ron? What's the point when we can be happier with other people?" Ron didn't say anything. "I'll go stay with Fred," I turned to get some stuff.

"Do we have to tell my family?"

"Yes, but maybe not straight away," he smiled slightly.

"I don't really want them knowing my wife left me for my brother you know?"

"I understand, goodbye Ron," I walked calmly upstairs and filled my trunk with some clothes and toiletries.

* * *

The shop was quiet as usual in the morning. It was strange to be able to see the products sat on the selves.

"Well, well, what have we here?" a cheerful voice came from behind, "I must say I feel very lucky today," I smiled before turning around. Fred was leaning against the wall the perfect picture of a prankster.

"Yes, well you may be feeling lucky now but not when you've spent more then a night with me," I smirked.

"What do you mean?" he looked confused.

"Ron and I split up,"

"Really?" his face lit up.

"Yes, but we aren't telling anyone just yet,"

"Why not?"

"Because then there will be questions and I will have to come up with a way to say 'oh yes I'm actually in love with his brother'," I said nonchalantly.

"In love?" I nodded enthusiastically and he pulled me into his arms spinning me round.


	20. Chapter 20

CH 20

"Oi, Fred your scaring away the customers," a voice came from the entrance.

"George your late," Fred scorned finally detaching himself from me. As soon as George saw me he averted his eyes.

"Um, I'll take my stuff upstairs," I said quietly.

* * *

FPOV  
"Why is she taking her stuff upstairs?" George asked slightly confused.

"Oh, she's staying here for awhile,"

"Yeah, I got that but what about the small matter of, oh I don't know, Ron her husband your brother," he hissed.

"You know George you're not very quick on the uptake are you?" George's face finally moved from confusion to realization.

"She…"

"Yeah," I smiled, "You can't tell anyone,"

"What why?"

"Because that would look wonderful wouldn't it, 'Hey mum, I've finally found a girl. Unfortunately Ron has to get a divorce for me to have her',"

"You really love her don't you?" George asked.

"Yes,"

"Fine I'll keep my mouth shut,"

"Oh Georgie I do love you," I sang grabbing his hands and dancing around the shop.

"Fred do you ever think you'll grow up," my twin laughed.

"Nope and I am appalled that you have become so mature, I mean seriously George what happened to the prankster we used to know," I wiped an imaginary tear from my eye.

"He realised in order to get the girl he wanted he had to show a little maturity," George chuckled. There was giggling coming from behind us.

"Do you think maybe you can make Fred understand that?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Hey, I already got you," I skipped over a placed a big kiss on her cheek.

"Damn I knew there was a reason I stayed away," she joked.

"You should have taken a leaf out of Katie's book," George joked.

"Was there a reason you came down here or was it just to insult me?" I mocked scowled.

"Yes, I have to go to work,"

"Ok bye," I gave her a quick peck, George turned away awkwardly.

"See you later I should be back by seven at the latest," she smiled.

"Hey George you don't mind closing the shop?" I asked eyeing the spot Hermione had just stood in.

"Why?"

"Because of all the times I've let you go early to get back to Katie," I grinned.

"Fine," George replied stubbornly before going over to Verity.


	21. Chapter 21

CH 21

HPOV

"Fred I'm back!" I called as I apparated into the shop.

"He's upstairs!" George responded.

"Thanks George," I quickly made my way up towards the flat which Fred occupied. "Hello," I sang when I opened the door.

"Oh hello Hermione my dearest," Fred danced over to me kissing me softly.

"What are you up to?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Me up to something how can you accuse me of that," he said in a shocked tone, "Here I have been slaving away in the kitchen preparing a lovely meal for you and you ask me if I'm up to something," he folded his arms.

"A meal?" I asked sceptically.

"Yes, God Granger I thought you were the brains of the Golden Trio. A meal is a combination of food which you eat," he smirked.

"I know what a meal is,"

"Well, you hungry?"

"Yes,"

"Good because it should be done about now," as if by demand there was a ping from the oven.

"I see you've planned everything," I looked at the table covered with a red cloth and black table settings. There were two flickering candles in the centre.

"That I have," he called from the kitchen, "Shit!" there was a loud bang and glass shattering.

"What have you done?"

"It was hot," he looked at what would have been our dinner. He looked at me disappointment evident.

"Come on," I took his hand smiling. "How about pizza?" I asked throwing some floo powder into the fireplace.

"Sounds good," he smiled back at me. Fifteen minutes later we were sat on the floor in the living room the spoilt food and beautifully set table forgotten stuffing our faces with BBQ pizza.

* * *

"I'm sorry I screwed up dinner," he murmured.

"Fred do you think I'm here because of your gourmet cooking?" he shrugged still slightly upset.

"I just wanted it to be perfect,"

"It is perfect, and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because this is so you. Not the fancy dinner and trying to be romantic. Fred you're romantic even when you don't realise it, I'd prefer to come back here everyday and eat pizza on the floor like tonight rather then have you trying to be someone you're not," I finished my speech and leaned over to kiss him, "I love you for you not because of who you try to be," he finally broke and smiled back at me.

"I love you too," he whispered before taking a bite out of the slice of pizza in my hand.

"Hey," I laughed, "Get your own,"

"But I prefer yours," he grinned picking up another slice.

"I'm going to clean the kitchen," I said brushing crumbs of my clothes.

"Leave it," Fred grabbed my wrist pulling me into his lap and kissing me deeply. I sighed and melted into him.


	22. Chapter 22

CH 22

Waking up in Fred's arms was an experience I never wanted to end. His steady breathing helped keep me calm, his embrace made me feel safe and secure. I laid there for at least another half hour before moving timidly trying not to wake him he only sighed and buried himself deeper into the bed. I slipped into the shower quickly and dressed. I looked at him for a few more minutes.

"Fred," I whispered, he groaned and rolled over, "Fred," I tried again more insistently.

"Need sleep," he murmured.

"Fred, we're meant to be at the Burrow in and hour," I nudged him.

"Then give me fifty five minutes," his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Fine I'll see you there," I walked to the door and no surprise Fred was at my side.

"Why?"

"Because I have to go with Ron, remember?"

"Oh yeah sorry," the look on his face made me feel so guilty I almost changed my mind.

"I'll see you later," I smiled slightly pecking his lips.

"I'll be the one you can't keep your hands off," he joked.

"I'll try my hardest," I winked before apparating to my old home.

* * *

"Oh hello Hermione," Ron stuttered the greeting upon my entrance.

"Hi Ron," I smiled, there was a disgusted noise from the doorway.

"Ronnie, what's SHE doing here?" Lavender glared.

"Good morning Lavender, how are you?" Ron looked at me as if I was insane and Lavender was so shocked she almost forgot to breathe "We have to be at the Burrow in an hour," I said politely.

"Ok," Ron muttered.

"But Won Won you promised we could go to the beach," Lavender whined. Ron looked awkwardly between us.

"I'll just tell Molly that you're working overtime," I told him reassuringly.

"Thanks," he looked at the floor. Lavender wrapped her arms possessively around Ron's waist.

"Was that all?" Lavender snarled.

"No, congratulations Lavender," I took the high road before leaving for the Burrow.

* * *

"Where's Ron?" Bill asked at lunch.

"He's working," I replied quickly, everyone looked to Harry knowing the two normally work together.

"Yeah um Seamus is on holiday so he took over his shift as well," Harry lied turning red.

"Well, tuck in," Mrs Weasley announced at once everyone fighting for the food on the table. I listened half heartedly to the conversations around me. There was a tapping on my foot and I looked into Fred's bright blue eyes, he pulled a face at me and I laughed softly.

"Fred don't be rude," Mrs Weasley chastised. I gave him a mock serious face and he winked at me. There were a few curious glances from the rest of the family but Fred enjoyed the attention and confusion. Looking straight at me he leaned over skewering a piece of carrot on my plate.

"Thanks Mione," he grinned, Mrs Weasley looked ready to burst but the rest of the table including myself laughed.

"Fred it is impolite to eat off other people's plates," Mrs Weasley said sternly.

"It's ok Mrs Weasley I'm finished," I smiled moving my plate closer to Fred.


	23. Chapter 23

CH 23

F POV

"Are you hiding?" I smirked at the bushy haired witch in the small kitchen.

"No," she answered defensively.

"I think you are," I wrapped my arms around her waist, "Because you wanted me to come find you," she hummed into my chest a random tune, probably muggle, I thought. "You know I was sent in here to force you to come hang out with us," I murmured.  
"Hmm," she responded, "I think I prefer it in here,"

"Come on," I grabbed her hand pulling her out.

"You're alive then," Harry smiled when she slumped next to him. I slipped into a seat next to my mother who was gazing adoringly at Victoire and Teddy who were playing on the floor.  
"Wouldn't it be nice for Victoire to have cousins to play with," she muttered.

"I think she's happy with Teddy," I replied smiling.

"Yes but isn't she lovely, don't you want a baby?"

"I didn't say I didn't, just not right now. Anyway shouldn't you start with the children who are married?"

"Oh," she then went onto her next topic. "When are you going to meet a nice girl and settle down?"

"I have met a nice girl," I smiled.

"What's her name? How long have you been together? What's she like? When can I meet her?" mum bombarded me with questions.

"We haven't been together long so I don't want to jinxes it, she's funny, smart and beautiful and you can meet her when we're ready," her face lit up and a hundred more questions popped into her head. "Who's up for some Quidditch?" I announced before she could ask any more.

* * *

"Wasn't that fun," I called to Hermione who was changing in the bedroom.

"Yes, I especially liked the part where you were flirting mercilessly with me," she came out in a pair of trackies and an oversized t-shirt.

"I was not flirting mercilessly," I defended lightly.

"Oh then what were you doing?" she wrapped her arms around my neck her face inches from mine.

"Having fun," I smirked wrapping my arms around her and kissing her.

"Did you hear that?" she pulled away quickly.

"No, you're just paranoid,"

"Shut up,"

"Where're you going?"

"Shower," she mumbled leaving me in the middle of the room.

"Can I join you?"

"No."


	24. Chapter 24

CH 24

When I woke the next morning the bed was empty. Sighing I moved to the kitchen to make breakfast.

_Sorry, work, didn't want to wake you xxx_

"What's that?" George tried to snatch the note.

"None of your business," I smirked skipping to get dressed.

"Don't skip it makes us look gay," he called after me.

"George we both know you're secretly in love with Harry!" I laughed back.

* * *

The shop was extremely quiet as the kids had gone back to school, so apart from us and the woman who's been stalking us her name escapes me, the shop was silent. I discreetly watched her discreetly watching George before mum marched in looking like a woman on a mission.

"Hi mum!" George called swiftly dodging the stalker.

"George we need to talk," she announced leading the way upstairs only stopping to say hello to me. George looked at me terrified at his fate.

"What have you done?" I mouthed.

"Nothing," he glanced back at mum, I gave him a sympathetic glance before he trailed after her. The stalker took to watching me and I busied myself cashing up the till. What was her name? Something beginning with L, Lila, no, Lucy, no, Lacey. "LINDSEY!" I shouted she jumped and looked back at me. "Sorry, a friend of mine just had a kid and called her Lindsey," I muttered quickly fleeing to the back room. They must be talking about something serious, I thought registering a silencing charm had been put up. When George finally came down he looked completely confused and mum looked irritated.

"What was that about?" I nudged him.

"I think she thinks I'm cheating on Katie,"

"Why would she think, oh,"

"Oh? Oh what?" he looked angry.

"Well um you see…"

"Spit it out Fred!"

"Ok, well Hermione thought she heard something last night, I just said it was stupid but um it could have been mum," I smiled sheepishly.

"What! You have to tell her!"

"I can't,"

"So you're just going to let her think I'm betraying my girlfriend?"

"And your brother," I added.

"Fix it Fred, now," he growled. Crap.


	25. Chapter 25

CH 25

H POV

Harry was onto Ron and I. Not that he needed to think that much into it with Ginny being around but it did make for annoying questions on my lunch break.  
"Why did you say Ron was working yesterday?"

"He was ill but if I told Mrs Weasley that she wouldn't have left him alone," I shrugged in reply.

"Why was Lavender with him this morning?"

"They're friends," and so the questions continued. Luckily being me I was able to leave early to 'complete' work. Now I was able to relax and spend time with my favourite man.  
"Hey Fred," I greeted slumping into the settee next to him as soon as I arrived home.

"Hello love," he kissed me quickly, "How was work?"

"It was good, but I got to enjoy Harry's questions at lunch,"

"What questions?"

"Well, Harry aka Ginny has noticed something about me and Ron,"

"So, do you think maybe it'll be easier just to tell everyone about us?" he inquired moving slightly back anticipating my reaction.

"I don't think Ron and I are ready to let people know just yet," I said slowly, just to show him I could remain calm. "Why?"

"No reason, just thought maybe you've changed your mind," he smiled pecked my cheek and disappeared to the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?" he called changing the topic.

* * *

F POV

George was going to kill me. Damn why did mum have to see us? Why can't she tell us apart? I was sat in the dark at three in the morning staring out the window. I guess I should have just told Hermione why we needed to come clean but it didn't seem that easy when stood face to face with her. I mean how was I supposed to tell her she needed to tell my family that her and Ron are over and she's now with me? I don't think they'd take it well even if Ron has already moved on. A crack of light came from the bedroom followed by the marvellous sight of Hermione in my old Quidditch jersey.  
"What you doing up?" she asked sleepily.

"Couldn't sleep," I replied holding my arm out for her, she accepted the invitation snuggling into me. "Why are you up?"

"You were gone and the bed got cold," she sounded childlike and a smile graced my lips.

"Good to know I'm useful for something," I joked.

"Your good for other things I just haven't figured out what yet,"

"Anything but spiders, I don't do spiders. You'll have to call George."

"Big baby," she muttered.

"I love you too," I chuckled, "Hermione mum knows, well actually she thinks it's George but she knows," I rushed before noticing her breathing had slowed and she had fallen asleep. Double crap.


	26. Chapter 26

CH 26

George came flouncing into the shop the next day after noon.  
"Hello my dear brother," he smiled at me.

"You're late," I muttered checking of the Skiving Snack Boxes.

"I'm so sorry, but Katie didn't want me to leave this morning. Now you say 'why not George?'"

"Why not George?" I repeated like a good brother.

"I'm not sure I should. Now you say…"

"For the love of Merlin George just get on with it so we can do some work," I interrupted heatedly.

"Someone's in a bad mood," he teased.

"Just get on with it,"

"Katie and I are engaged," he smiled waiting for my delayed reaction.

"Congratulations," I plastered a smile on my face and hugged him quickly, "I'm so happy for you guys,"

"You sure? You seem a bit weird,"

"No I just didn't get much sleep last night," I informed him quickly.

"Great, so we're having a dinner round ours tomorrow. I'm going to let the rest of the family know maybe I can even catch Charlie," he smiled leaving.

"Hey what about the shop!" I shouted just as he apparated away. "Oh that's fine George, don't worry about me, you do whatever you want."

* * *

"Hey," Hermione touched my back soothingly to announce her appearance.

"What you doing you?" I smiled kissing her forehead.

"Well, I'm about two months ahead of everything at work so my boss gave me the rest of the week off. Thought you might like a hand down here," she looked up at me innocently.

"No you deserve this time off, go relax,"

"This is my way of relaxing," she argued, "And I know that George has abandoned you and you hardly slept last night," I went to object when she started serving customers.

"You can help for an hour," I called out to her. She just laughed pasting a sweet smile on her face.

* * *

H POV

Fred had left over two hours ago leaving me to deal with the shop alone. Those damn Weasleys. My hour had turned into two then four and now I was locking up for the spoilt brutes. I was about to slam the door to the flat when I heard soft snoring. Walking over to the settee I saw Fred dead to the world. He looked so peaceful I could hardly bring myself to wake him but no matter how peaceful he looked he would be in an awful mood if he woke up with a bad neck.  
"Fred," I whispered shaking him softly. His eyes fluttered slightly and he looked up at me.

"Can I help you?" he mumbled huskily.

"Just thought you might like something to eat," I moved towards the kitchen.

"What time is it?"

"Seven,"

"What? God I'm sorry I only came up for five minutes, I didn't mean to fall asleep," he started listing excuses quickly.

"Fred it's fine. Verity and I managed perfectly well. Pasta sound good?"

"Yeah," he kept staring at me as I prepared dinner.

"What are you looking at?" I huffed placing my hands on my hips.

"You're perfect," he smirked. I blushed and he just laughed at me, this was definitely the way it was meant to be.


	27. Chapter 27

CH 27

"Hey Hermione how are you?" Ron asked when I met him at my old home.

"I'm fine thank you, and you?"

"Great, how're things with Fred?"

"Good, shall we get going?"

"Sure," I slipped my arm in his and we apparated to George's flat.

* * *

"You ready to be the happy couple?" he asked jokingly. Katie answered the door and smiled upon seeing me.

"Oh thank God, another woman come in," she smiled.

"If you want a woman you're better off with Ron," George joked from across the room.

"Shut up," he whined.

"We're just waiting on Mr and Mrs Weasley," Katie informed me.

"I wouldn't expect Mrs Weasley to be late," I mused.

"I don't know what it is, she's been really weird with George the last couple of days."

"Sorry we're late," Mr Weasley's voice echoed through the room as he followed his wife in.

"Perfect timing actually," Katie called setting out the food which I imagine had been under a heating charm. We took our seats and I found myself in the familiar spot between Harry and Ron. Katie had taken a leaf out of Mrs Weasley's book and prepared enough food for a small army which disappeared in a blur. George and I kept getting weird looks from his mother and then George shot Fred demanding looks. Weird.

"Um, so George and I have something we'd like to say," Katie started looking to George.

"Yeah, well we're engaged," George announced quickly. Everyone surrounded them with congratulations and hugs, all except Mrs Weasley. Everyone looked to her expectantly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked shocking us.

"Yes, I love Katie and she loves me," George answered responsibly.

"A relationship should be based on trust,"

"It is,"

"How can it be when you are having an affair? I'm sorry you had to find out this way Katie but I can't let my selfish son hurt you,"

"I am not cheating on Katie," he punctuated every word to make sure she heard.

"I saw you,"

"No you saw Fred and Hermione!" George shouted at her. The room went silent.


	28. Chapter 28

CH 28

"No you saw Fred and Hermione!" George shouted at her. The room went silent.

* * *

"How could you?" Mrs Weasley asked her voice barely above a whisper, which made it feel worse. "How could you cheat on my son? And Fred how could you do that to your brother?"

"Yeah Hermione how could you?" Ron chimed trying to sound hurt.

"Oh don't try that Ronald because the reason Fred and I started was because I saw you and Lavender together. And can I add we are no longer together," I hissed, if Ron was going to make me look bad I was going to bring him down too.

"WHAT?" Mrs Weasley bellowed looking like she was about to faint.

"Um…well…um," Ron stuttered.

"Mrs Weasley, Ron and I realised we loved different people, so we decided not to make each other miserable and cut our loses," I remained calm and Fred stood by me for support.

"So you decided it failed with one Weasley why not try another," she spat venomously.

"Mum," Fred warned.

"No, I realised I loved Fred and decided to be with him and Ron did the same for Lavender. This isn't really any of your business,"

"It is when it involves my sons."

"Well, why don't you ask Ron why he cheated on me first? Why don't you ask Fred why he thought his happiness was more important then his brothers?"

"Hey," Fred argued when I tried to shift Mrs Weasleys anger.

"Sorry," I mumbled back as Mrs Weasley's eyes shot between the three of us, she was about ready to boil over.

"Well, congratulations George and Katie, this has been eventful but I think we should leave," Mr Weasley took his wife by the arm leading her away from the fight just as she inhaled the breath to take the roof off. After they left there was a unanimous sigh of relief.

"I told you to fix it," George glared at Fred and hit him on the head.

"You knew about this," I hissed at him.

"Yes, but you didn't want anyone to know and I didn't know how to tell you mum knew," he replied looking nervously at me.

"So let me get this straight, Ron cheated on you, so you cheated on him, then he found out, you guys split up and you and Fred got together," Charlie recalled amused.

"Thank you for that summary Charles," I hissed icily.

"Your welcome love, and if you get bored with Fred then I'm always available," he winked and Fred had to hold me back from hitting him.

"I think we should go before Mione maims Charlie. Good bye everyone," he marched me out of the flat and apparated us back to WWW.

* * *

A/N:-Really not sure about this so please be gentle and I hope it gets better, thanks :D


	29. Chapter 29

CH 29  
I was humiliated. It definitely wasn't how I'd imagined telling the Weasley's about Ron and I splitting up or even Fred and I getting together. It had been days since I'd spoken to any of the Weasleys but Fred. Ron had written to ask what would happen now, of course I replied telling him to get started on the divorce process but being Ron he complained he was to busy so I took matters into my own hands. Luckily all we had to do was sign the paperwork and in a couple of weeks I would be Miss Hermione Granger again.

"You're going to have to face them sometime," Fred reminded me breaking my train of thought.

"I know just not yet,"

"I don't see the big deal, they would have found out soon enough,"

"Yes but I wanted it to be on my terms,"

"Well, you can't blame George for not wanting to be seen as a cheater," he mumbled.

"Don't get me started, we already discussed," he snorted, "Ok argued over that. Why didn't you just tell me? We could have sorted it out some much easier, rather then having both Ron and I left standing there like idiots,"

"I notice you didn't add me in that line-up," he added venomously.

"Well you already knew what could happen when you decided not to tell me!" my voice was raising, I hated arguing with him it didn't feel right. The tone didn't fit in my voice when directed at him anymore. He started towards the door. "Where are you going?" I hissed.

"Some of us have work," he scowled slamming the door, I swear the whole shop could hear but at this point I was past caring. Now not only was I going to have a failed marriage but also a relationship before my marriage was even completely over, all before I reached 21. When did my life turn into EastEnders?

* * *

F POV

I had probably just scared the customers I was meant to be helping who looked relieved to leave the shop with their purchase.

"What's with you?" George asked once they were out of sight. I glared at him without answering. "Fred. Fred. Fred don't ignore me," he hissed irritated. He walked behind me, "Hermione is so amazing, I love her so much," he put on a girly voice.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

"Oh, so it's not your mad love that's got you silent. Come on tell Georgie all about it," he was a persistent bugger I'd give him that.

"She's just so frustrating," I finally sighed.

"What she do now?"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing. She won't go out, she won't talk to anyone. She just hides up there, it's so annoying. She acts like it's all my fault but I didn't make her leave Ron,"

"You should talk to her,"

"Do you have any useful advice,"

"Do you want to lose her?" I shook my head, "then talk to her before she realises what an immature git you really are." he didn't really leave me much choice but I waited a few minutes to ascend the stairs, it makes it look like my choice I told myself knowing it didn't. The front room was empty as was the kitchen but there was slight sound from the bedroom.

"Hermione!" I called out opening the door. I saw her packing things into a suitcase the muggle way.

"I hoped to be finished before you got back," she smiled sadly.

"What?" I was confused, did she just want a reason to leave?

"I thought after all the fighting you would just want me to leave and stop ruining your family,"

"That's crap,"

"Excuse me?"

"I love you, I don't want you to leave,"

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're amazing and intelligent and beautiful and I can't imagine my life without you. I love you." And I knew I could never let him go.


	30. Chapter 30

CH 30

H POV

"Do I have to go?" I whined.

"Yes,"

"Can you go instead?"

"No, I'm not a woman," Fred stifled a laugh.

"You can borrow this and wear some makeup and you'll look gorgeous," I gestured to the tight dress Ginny had insisted I wore for her hen night.

"No, I think you've made it impossible for any other person to look good in that outfit,"

"I'll take that as a compliment,"

"You look amazing, now go and have fun with the girls,"

"But I hate girls!"

"Aren't I glad about that," he kissed me before pushing me towards the floo. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed throwing herself at me. "I'm getting married tomorrow!" she sang dragging me into the kitchen of Grimuald with her. Almost all the girls from Ginny's to my year at Hogwarts were in the crampt kitchen along with her brothers' partners, which now included Lavender. She was talking to Pavarti taking me back to my Hogwarts days. I smiled politely but made a point to avoid her if I could.

"So, why do we have to get all dressed up?" I was slightly annoyed that I had to humiliate myself.

"It's just for fun Mione," Ginny looked slightly annoyed and handed me my drink.

"Sorry, I just don't like dressing like this,"

"Well, have fun and soon you'll forget it," she scurried away to deal with her other guests just as Katie started walking towards me.

"Hey Hermione," she smiled warmly.

"Hello Katie," we stood in silence for what felt like forever. "I'm sorry about the other night," I blurted out.

Katie laughed, "Hey what's a Weasley dinner without a bit of entertainment."

"Your not mad?"

"No, and neither is George before you ask,"

"So, either you're insane or you're actually not bothered. Did George tell you?"

"No, but I expected something strange to happen."

"George is so lucky, I would've killed Fred," I giggled.

"I almost did kill George when Mrs Weasley said he was cheating," she laughed with me. "It really is a hazard she can't tell her kids apart, even thought one of them is missing an ear."

"So we're ok?"

"We never weren't," she hugged me unexpectedly and I awkwardly hugged back. "Congratulations by the way,"

"On what?"

"Snagging your own Weasley twin, they're a handful but I expect you'll manage," she joked nudging me playfully. "Mind you I've heard you've got old Freddie wrapped round you're little finger." I blushed increasing her laughter.

"Oh, well Fred always did have low standards unlike MY Ronnie!" Lavender announced to the room trying and failing to act casual. Pavarti looked completely bemused.

"I think Fred has particularly good standards," Ginny stood behind the girl, even though she was shorter and had a sweet face when she was annoyed she was awfully terrifying. Lavender was shocked, she hadn't expected anyone but me to retort.

"Well, it was Ron who realised it wasn't working first…" laughter broke out in the room. Even those who didn't know Ron well knew he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box and most just thought Lavender was making a joke anyway unaware of what was going on, some too drunk to care. Ginny glared at her looking ready to pounce.

"Leave it Gin, it's your night," I reminded her holding her in place by her shoulders.

"She's such a…"

"Breath Ginny, calm soothing thoughts," I soothed.

"I'd rather a bottle of Firewhisky," she muttered, grabbing a bottle from the nearest girl.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31

Ginny was semi-conscious I dragged her from her bed the next morning.

"Morning Gin," I smiled cheerily.

"Stop shouting," she muttered flopping back onto the bed.

"Quick, drink this before your mother walks in," I thrust a vial in her face.

"Can't I just sleep it off," she grimaced looking at the vial.

"No, you're getting married in a few hours." That got her to drink the vial quickly before jumping out of bed.

"Oh God. Where's mum? Dad? Harry? Are my brothers setting everything up? Where's the cake? Where's my dress? Where's your dress?" Ginny started rambling.

"Ginny, your mum's downstairs, Harry is at the Burrow with your dad. I don't know about your brothers but I can go check, the cake arrived just before Mrs Weasley left and the dresses are hanging in Mrs Weasley's room ready for when we leave in an hour. Now breath," I giggled softly while she glared at me. "Hey, you're the one freaking out," I reasoned.

"Well, you were worse. 'Why haven't they arrived yet? Where's Aunt Muriel? Yes She's a bitch I don't care she needs to be here'," Ginny imitated me the previous year.

"Yes well she was almost late and she is family."

"How's the bride?" Mrs Weasley poked her head round the door, she was smiling but her eyes were red and puffy. She carried in a tray piled high with egg, bacon, sausages and baked beans. "My baby girl, growing up," after placing the tray on the table she started to cry.

"Mum, don't start you're going to make me cry," Ginny's eyes were already filling with tears as she held her mother.

* * *

Ginny and Mrs Weasley hadn't stopped crying the whole morning. Ginny's make up was redone three times before Katie threatened her with penalty of death not to cry anymore. We were all ready, the dresses Ginny picked were very simple, the straps were thick and went into a low V-shape. There was a band around the waist and it flared out slightly falling to the floor. It was purple, mine a slightly darker shade than Katie's and Luna's. We apparated to Ginny's old room at the Burrow.

"Hermione, I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"I don't know I just can't," Ginny had started pacing.

"Ginny Weasley stop!" For once in her stubborn life she listened. "Now, you love Harry and you want to be Mrs Potter. You're just being stupid. Now lets go downstairs, walk down the aisle in these ridiculous shoes and get you married to Harry."

"What if it's like what happened between you and Ron?"

"It won't be."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're in love with Harry and I wasn't in love with Ron." She took a few deep breaths before walking determinedly out the room. I wobbled down the stairs clinging to the banister. I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist when I was a few steps from the bottom.

"Hello," Fred murmured in my ear.

"Shouldn't you be out there?"

"Just wanted to see my girlfriend. Have you seen her?"

"Yes, she was just practicing shrinking charms," I smirked.

"Well, we'll have to be very careful," he kissed me passionately.

"Hey! Don't ruin her makeup. And what the hell are you doing in here Fred?" Ginny shouted from where she stood with Mr Weasley.

"Sorry gotta go," he pecked my cheek before waving broadly and darting from the room.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32

Ginny made it down the aisle and sobbed her way through her vows.

"If she wasn't my sister I would have left," Fred muttered whilst we were eating.

"Oh shush," I slapped him lightly.

"Come on, you can't tell me you weren't struggling through parts of it," he smiled knowingly.

"Ok, maybe near the very end but it's a big step. You'll see one day."

"Planning our wedding already, Granger," he smirked.

"No, course not. I'm not even divorced yet," I argued.

"Well then we can have the best wedding of all the Weasleys." He took my hand under the table. "One day, one day we will have a dream wedding."

"How about a dream marriage?"

"Sounds good to me." He dragged me to the dance floor pulling me close. We swayed gently for a few minutes before the whispers started to break my peaceful dream.

"Isn't she married?"

"Why isn't she dancing with Ron?"

"Which twin is she dancing with?"

"Does she have no pride?" all swirled around us.

"Lets give them a show," Fred whispered.

"No, Fred don't even think about it," I warned. He winked before dipping me back and attacking my mouth firmly with his. The collective gasps were drowned out with thoughts of Fred and only Fred.

"Ok, now that my brother has stopped sucking faces with my maid of honour, I would just like to thank everyone for coming," Ginny spoke over the hundreds who had attended the wedding. Mrs Weasley was glaring at us and I saw her whispering quickly to Mr Weasley. The silence didn't last long and I saw Weasleys bombarding Ron with questions.  
"Well that was entertaining," Fred smiled.

"Very."

"Oi Fred, let me have a dance with Mione," Charlie shoved Fred out the way.

"You won't kill him will you?" Fred asked actually concerned.

"I don't think so," I reassured him. "Unless he says something particularly revolting."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Charlie mumbled turning red.

"I may have overreacted," I smiled up at him.

"So how long have you and Fred been together?" I glared at him.

"Few months. Why?"

"The family want answers but they were tiptoeing round them," he shrugged.

"You could have warned me."

"Now where's the fun it that?" he smirked the same smirk I'd seen on Fred's face many times before.

"I thought you weren't going to say anything that would get you killed?"

"No, I said I was sorry, not that I wouldn't do it again,"

"How could I get confused?" I growled.

"Come now, it could be worse."

"How? The people I think of as second parents hate me," I felt tears forming.

"They don't hate you, they're just confused," Charlie phrased gently.

"That makes me feel better," I replied blandly.

"Come on, it is kinda confusing," his smile was curious now. "So tell me why?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"So I'll let you go and dance with Harry who is waiting very patiently."

"Fine, it just happened. It wasn't planned. There you happy?"

"Not really but fine I'll let you go,"

"Nosy bastard," I muttered making my way to a smiling Harry.

"Can I have a dance now?" Harry joked holding his arm out.

"I think you may, just make sure Mrs Potter doesn't see anything inappropriate," I laughed letting him lead me back out as we watched Ginny twirl around with Bill looking ecstatic.

"She's a Potter," Harry murmured absentmindedly.

"Yes, that's what happens when you get married,"

"For so long it's been Harry Potter, alone. Now, I'm Mr Potter and she's my wife, it's amazing," he was literally in awe, but it made sense.

"Well, if Mrs Weasley has anything to do with it there'll be lots of little Potters running around soon," his smile seemed to widen. "I'm so happy for you Harry."

"I'm happy for me too," he joked. "Are you happy this time?"

"Extremely," I smiled up at him.

"Then I'm happy for you too, just let me know if I can play the big brother,"

"Don't worry I'll send George in," Fred called to us from where he was dancing with Katie earning him a light slap. "I'll take that as our cue to leave, congratulations Harry." He gave Harry a bear hug with me squashed between the two.

"Need to breathe," I gasped after a minute.

"Sorry Mione, ok lets go," he dragged me away.

"Bye Harry!" I shouted back at him.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33

"Hermione wake up!"

"No," I mumbled back to the irritating voice.

"Come on Hermione, mum wants everyone over for breakfast." I rolled so I could see the clock, eight-thirty? Fred never awoke before nine at the earliest, even that was an amazing accomplishment.

"Who are you and what have you done with Fred?" I mumbled as the intruder turned and threw clothes at me. "George! Where the hell is Fred? And get out my room!" I yanked the covers higher even though I didn't need to hide anything.

"Relax my love, Fred doesn't have to know," he replied in the traditional Weasley twin tone.

"George, where is he?" I asked in a tone he knew not to mess with.

"I don't know he just told me to come over and wake you up, he said he'd meet you at the Burrow. Now get out of bed and get dressed." He stayed standing by my wardrobe. "Well?"

"What? You can't expect me to get dressed with you standing there!"

"Just imagine I'm Fred," George smirked back at me. I threw a pillow at him and he finally left hands up in surrender. I looked back at the clothing he had thrown my way. Wow, George has a good eye, I thought while I dressed. "Are you ready yet?"

"I've got to do something with my hair you idiot!" I called back looking at the complete mess on my head.

"Just brush it and lets go, we need to be there by nine!"

"You go and I'll see you there then!"

"Fine," he mumbled before I heard a pop. When I finally managed to tame the beast I noticed the flowers on my bedside table and a letter underneath. I decided it could wait, George would be getting antsy.

* * *

FPOV

There was an irritating tapping at what I'm sure was a very unreasonable hour. I knew Hermione wouldn't budge, she was quite a heavy sleeper. I groaned quietly, seven in the bloody morning.

"Fine, I'm up. Happy now," I growled quietly at the owl.

_Fred,_

_Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron_

_Ron._

Looking at Hermione I hoped she wouldn't mind me not being here too much. Another owl swooped in. What was with people today? I groaned as I read the letter from my mum ordering Hermione and myself to be at the Burrow for a family breakfast. Great. I scribbled a note to George asking him to make sure Hermione got there and left to meet Ron.

I was sat waiting in the corner when he finally made an appearance.

"Hey Fred," he greeted me like all the past was forgotten.

"Hi Ron, how are you?" I tried to convey the same attitude but was confused as to why he brought me here.

"I'm great, got the divorce papers through this morning," he was still smiling and I was kinda freaked out.

"And you're smiling because?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ok, then why did you invite me here?"

"I guess I want you to know, no hard feelings right?"

"Right," I smiled at him before attacking him with tight hug.

"Oh, get off you idiot," he laughed with me.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 34

H POV

Mrs Weasley was obsessed with her family meals but this was ridiculous. Why on earth would she force is up before a semi-reasonable hour? Harry and Ginny were still on honeymoon, it was something her six older brothers didn't like to think about. I glanced around noticing both Fred and Ron were missing. I felt awkward as Mrs Weasley's eyes scrutinized me while I spoke to Bill.

"Where's Freddie then?" Bill questioned.

"I don't know, I'm sure he'll be here soon," I smiled at my brother in law. Almost as if they'd been waiting for their introduction both men walked in laughing. It made me happy, like everything was back to normal.

"You're late," Mrs Weasley scolded, "Lets eat." All the brothers threw themselves at the table.

"They really are animals," Fleur's heavily accented voice remarked fondly.

"Yes, but then they are our animals," I smiled taking a seat next to Fred.

"Hey," he greeted spitting food at me.

"Swallow Fred,"

"Sorry," he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Where were you this morning?"

"Ron wanted to see me and you looked to peaceful."

"So you decided to scare me by sending George in?"

"Well, I thought if you didn't notice it would be fine," he smirked. When the food vanished Ron cleared his throat and heads shot in his direction making him jump.

"Um, I just thought you lot should know um, the divorce has been finalised," he must be the only person nervous about talking in front of his family I thought before I realised what he said. Fred was smiling brightly next to me.

"You knew?"

"You didn't?" he looked at me surprised.

"No,"

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise then," he looked smug, "Hermione Granger didn't know something." I laughed as I realised I was a Granger again.

"I don't like the sound of that," I decided.

"Which bit? The Granger or not knowing something?"

"Any of it."

"Well, I'm sure we can fix the 'Granger' part," he smirked.

"Is that your way of purposing?" I asked incredulously.

"Has it worked?" I tried to decline but my head was nodding, soon he was kissing me with his brothers throwing food at us. "Hey, leave me and my fiancée alone!" he shouted beaming from ear to ear as I blushed. The only words I heard clearly after that were 'Double wedding' while all the Weasleys started shouting over each other and Mrs Weasley and Katie spoke in excited whispers. "You sure you don't want to escape this madness?"

"Definitely not. Life would be boring without the Weasley craziness," I reminded him kissing him contentedly.


	35. Epilogue

Epilogue

I was sat outside the Burrow my one year old daughter, Charlotte, snoozing in my arms as Fred and George chased around with her cousins and siblings.

"Do you think they'll ever grow up?" Ginny asked watching as her three children flew after their uncles.

"I'm not going to answer that," I chuckled back.

"Why do they have to grow up?" Lavender questioned looking wistfully at Charlotte. We had become friends over the past ten years as we went through pregnancy together only two days separating our eldest children.

"Well, if Molly's right it's to give us grandchildren," Katie reminded us of the grandchild crazed older woman. Just then Molly came bustling out plates of food behind her. The children shouting at her to bring out dessert first startling Charlotte awake earning a glare from their Grandmother.

"You just eat your lunch first," she told them sternly. Making sure everyone was full she started back on her favourite topic. "I wish we had more children at the table," she sighed even though over half the people at the children were under ten. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Mum, look at all the children at the table. Anymore and we won't all fit," Charlie laughed, even he had two of his own which shocked the whole family.

"Well, we need more girls," she insisted. It was true the Weasley curse had continued for our children but it seemed to miss me and Fred.

"Fred and Hermione have enough for all of us," Harry included.

"Yes Hermione has done very well," she praised as if I choose to have four girls out of my seven children.

"I think seven children is enough for anyone," Ron declared.

"Eight," I corrected.

"No seven," Ron did a quick head count.

"Uncle Ron, you idiot," my son, Nathan, started.

"Mum's pregnant," his twin, Noah, finished.

"Nathan, Noah don't call your uncle stupid," I scolded, everyone was staring at me.

"Are you serious?" Fred asked in shock.

"You would have thought after six pregnancies you would be used to this Fred," I joked.

"You just wanted to have more children than mum," George scolded jokingly.

"Of course," they family laughed and Mrs Weasley started to cry.

"Another Grandbaby," she sobbed hugging Fred tightly, "I knew you'd make me proud."

"The only thing I can do well," Fred smiled. "You can watch the kids right?" he took Charlotte from my arms passing her straight to his mother. Without waiting for an answer he took my hand dragging me to the car for the short drive home.

"That's not very polite," I laughed.

"Of course, you don't want a nice evening at home with your husband."

"No, I would rather Charlie."

"Oh ha ha."

"I love you Fred Weasley," I declared fondly.

"And I love Galvin Gudgeon," I smacked him for naming a Quidditch player, "Ow, ok, ok. I love you Hermione Weasley," he kissed me passionately. It didn't matter how many times he did it never got old. I really truly love him.

* * *

Yay! I finally finished, thank you everyone who has bared with me and read this story :D And thank you Kim because I love you and I would have probably given up ages ago without you pushing xxx


End file.
